


i don't want your diamonds (just a necklace of pearls)

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casually Promiscuous Noctis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis sleeps around. It's not a thing.





	i don't want your diamonds (just a necklace of pearls)

**Author's Note:**

> A sort-of prelude to the fic I'm writing for Noctis' birthday wherein he fucks his way through Voltron. (I'm not sorry).

It was just—easier, generally, than _talking_ to people.

Noctis kissed Prompto on the corner of his mouth, and Prompto's unbidden little gasp told Noctis how much he wanted this, how desperate he was to make Noctis happy.

Noctis pulled back. "I don't date," he said to Prompto, just so things were clear. "And I don't sleep with the same person twice."

"Yes, that's—" Noctis could see the indecision warring in Prompto's eyes. It wasn't _fine,_ but Prompto would rather have the memory of Noctis' mouth pressed to his, the shape of his body moving against him, than nothing at all. "Noct, _please,_ " he said instead, and Noctis pushed him over on the bed with a laugh, shoving Prompto down with his hands on his shoulders. Their homework lay in a messy pile all over the floor.

-

Noctis didn't do it to be cruel. He _liked_ sex, and the shape or size or skin of the person he was having sex with didn't matter. They were all different, enjoyable in their own ways.

Ignis was precise in his daily life, but he was passionate in bed—messy and wild, needing _Noctis_ to take control.

Gladio was mostly as expected, but greedier than Noctis had thought he would be. He wasn't happy with doing it once, Noctis hitched up against the wall of changing rooms of the training center, Gladio's cock pushing into him in _just_ the right away, the slight edge of strain in his muscles from having to hold the position and not being _quite_ ready for it the cinnamon spice atop a chocolate sundae. Gladio dragged Noctis home and sucked him off with his fingers inside him, making Noctis whine, breathless with need.

"Cheater," Noctis snarked at him after, Noctis showered and drowning in one of Gladio's t-shirts, the two of them slurping down ramen in front of the television.

Gladio punched him on the shoulder. "Whatever. You weren't complaining _earlier,_ were you?"

Noctis stuck out his tongue at him.

-

In revenge, Noctis hung around the royal audiences until they'd been dismissed the next day. Clarus _was_ quite handsome, very distinguished with his head of white hair. Gladio had a lot to look forward to.

"Hey, uh, Councillor Amicitia—" Noctis began, inclining his head respectfully.

Clarus gave him a knowing look. "Yes, your highness?"

"Can I take you out for dinner?"

Clarus laughed, either at Noctis' boldness, or because he, like most of the _adults_ of the Citadel, wasn't taking Noctis seriously. (Noctis was one hundred thousand percent serious.)

"Hmm, yes, I believe so." He held out his arm for Noctis, who hooked his own into the crook of Clarus' elbow. They headed to a small diner that Noctis had never noticed before, but it was nice. Cozy and romantic. Noctis let Clarus order for him; he didn't even ask for the menus, and all the servers called him by name instead of title.

"This is good," Noctis said, digging into the homemade pasta. Different than the store-bought kind, even when Ignis made the sauce himself.

"You remind me quite a bit of your father at your age, Noctis."

Noctis made a face. "Can we not talk about my _dad?_ "

They discussed current popular media—Clarus was surprisingly knowledgeable on pop idols, but then Noctis remembered: oh, _Iris._ It certainly wasn't Gladio educating him on the likes and dislikes of the billboard top ten.

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum,_ " Gladio roared at him when Noctis stumbled out of Clarus' room in the morning.

Noctis smirked. "It _does_ run in the family, Gladio," before warping out a window.

-

The Kingsglaive were mostly keen, irreverent towards the crown. Noctis had one between his legs as another fucked him from behind, and yet another sat on his face. It was _glorious,_ and Noctis stumbled around for a few days after in a daze, aching with bruises all over.

It was the feeling of _satisfaction._

-

Cor was a tougher nut to crack, but Noctis had the persistence of youth on his side. He dogged Cor's steps until Cor slammed him against a wall in _irritation,_ snarling at Noctis that he was a spoiled _brat,_ and brats should know their place.

"Yes, _please?_ " Noctis was practically salivating.

Cor gave him an incredulous look, which Noctis wiped away with his tongue, tracing over Cor's mouth. Noctis came like a _revelation,_ Cor's belt wrapped around his wrists, Cor's handprints on his ass.

-

It's not until Ardyn's sitting for dinner with them outside of the caravan, sliding Noctis sly looks, that he realizes he may have gotten somewhat carried away.

"Surely you remember the night we spent together not a few months past?"

Noctis...did not.

"Not this again," Gladio grumbled. "Have you fucked _everyone_ in Insomnia?"

"And their dads too," Noctis smirked, dodging the leaf of lettuce Gladio threw at him. "Soz," he muttered in Ardyn's direction. "I'm not good with faces."

"Maybe you should show him your dick," Gladio suggested.

Prompto was red as a tomato. "Can we—talk about something else?!"

"The social stigma attached to enjoying a variety of sexual partners is quite deprogressive, and has no foundation in biological prerogatives," Ignis offered.

"Thanks, Iggy," Noctis told him with a smile. He flicked beans off his plate at Gladio. "Stop slut-shaming me, asshole."

"You fucked my _dad,_ Noct."

"Oh my _gods,_ " Prompto wailed, covering his face with his hands.

Ardyn appeared stunned, at a loss for words for the first time since they'd run into the man.

"I'd offer you another go," Noctis shrugged, "but I have a rule about that."

"First come, first served?" Gladio snickered.

"He who comes last gets left behind?" Ignis joined in with a wry smile.

"Can we please _please_ stop talking about this?!?" Prompto shrieked.

"One per customer," Noctis finished, then kicked both Ignis and Gladio under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th fic to me! I'm surprised I haven't written Noctis slutting it around before? It's one of my favourite tropes looool.


End file.
